


Kurt's first hickey

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Week Day 1<br/>Early!Klaine<br/>Kurt and Blaine have been dating for a week when at a Warbler party Kurt receives his first hickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's first hickey

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This is not beta'd, I haven't even read it over because it's 1 AM and I have class at 9.

Klaine Week Day 1  
Early!Klaine  
Kurt still hadn't told his dad he was dating Blaine, it’s been one week and so far Kurt was happy with where they were. Burt didn’t know and therefore let Kurt go to Warbler parties, or more importantly Friday night movie nights that lead into a sleep over. Kurt was hesitant at first. He just switched back to McKinley and didn’t know if the Warblers would want him there but Blaine reassured him and so did Jeff who was yelling in the background to their phone call last night.

And now it was Friday night and Kurt was nervous to say the least. Although there would be almost twenty other guys in the room Kurt wasn’t sure about sleeping with Blaine, even if it was on the floor of someone’s living room. Ever since Blaine kissed him after Blackbird he’s been waking up with a tent in his pants and a role to his eyes. Sometimes he hated being a teenage boy.

“Hey baby,” Blaine said as he opened the door to let Kurt in. He leaned down and kissed his cheek and Kurt turned bright red.

Blaine pulled him in and took his night bag from him. By the looks of things he was the last person to arrive and the party was on full blast. A few guys had beers in their hands and Kurt promised himself to stay away from alcohol. He tends to get touchy feely when he’s drunk and he didn’t want to be that boyfriend that clings.

Blaine pulled him into the living room and put his bag next to a couple others that were sitting in the corner. Nick and Jeff noticed him and came over for hugs which Kurt was happy to accept. When he first arrived he felt like he was imposing but as Blaine thrust a drink in his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist he felt a bit better. There was a Mario Kart competition going on in the TV room and Jeff offered to take Kurt on which Kurt accepted. He had a lot of practice with video games now that Finn was his brother.

When it was his turn to play Blaine followed him into the room and sat on the overstuffed chair where Kurt was supposed to sit. Kurt was about to object when Blaine pulled him down into his lap and Kurt blushed as some of the guys around them wolf whistled.

“This okay?” Blaine whispered into his ear, his breathe tickling Kurt’s neck. Kurt nodded not trusting his mouth to form words.

As the game started Blaine shifted to get more comfortable, pulling Kurt farther into his lap and flush to his chest. Kurt let out a squeak as he felt Blaine start to kiss the back of his neck. His little guy swerved off the track and Jeff laughed as he drove around Kurt. Kurt attempted to ignore his boyfriend but it was proving impossible, especially when Blaine bit down and Kurt jumped.

“Blaine stop you’re going to make me lose.”

“No please Blaine don’t stop.” Jeff replied and some of the guys laughed.

Blaine pulled his face from Kurt’s neck and Kurt was thankful. He didn’t want to get hard, that would be impossible to hide in the jeans he was currently wearing.

“I never want to hear you say that again Jeff.”

They only had one lap left and Kurt was in last place. He was just catching up when he felt Blaine’s fingers ghost under his shirt onto his lower back. Kurt yelped and yelled out Blaine’s name. Blaine didn’t look very guilty.

“What can I say I have my super-hot boyfriend sitting in my lap?” He whispered into Kurt’s ear before biting lightly on the lobe. He then started kissing down his neck and bit down on that little scar Kurt had there. Kurt couldn’t help but let out a little moan no one but them probably heard and Blaine wanted to pump his fist in the air.

Blaine jumped startled when he heard cheering. He looked around the room and saw Jeff high five Nick and Kurt looking rather disgruntled.

“You made me lose.”

Blaine was about to apologize when Jeff looked at both of them.

“Nice hickey Kurt.”

Kurt’s hands flew to his neck and the guys laughed. Blaine had a guilty smirk on his lips then he shrugged. Kurt flew off of his lap and ran into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw the small bruise, about the size of a nickel on the right side of his neck. This couldn’t be happening. Blaine entered the bathroom behind him and leaned against the counter.

“I think it looks nice, but it could be bigger. Maybe tonight when we are alone in our sleeping bag and everyone else is asleep I can make it better.”

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, “I don’t have a scarf to put over this my dad will see when I get home tomorrow.”

“We will figure something out but for now we should be getting back. The guys ordered pizza and we will want to get some before it’s gone.”

Blaine grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him from the bathroom.

Later that night Blaine held true to his promise. After much convincing then asking of Kurt was okay with it a million times they crawled into a sleeping bag together. To be honest it was hot and Kurt didn’t know if he’d be able to make it through the night without sweating his ass off.

As soon as Kurt heard Wes snoring there were lips on the back of his neck quickly moving their way up to his chin. Blaine pushed on Kurt’s back to try to get him to turn around. Kurt huffed out a breath then turned. Almost instantly Kurt felt lips on his and a hand on his hip pulling him closer. This is only their second time making out since they got together and Kurt decided he never wanted to stop.

Blaine’s lips left his and traveled down his neck and he bit down drawing the skin between his lips. Kurt tilted his neck up and let Blaine have at it. There was already a bruise there no need trying to stop now. It was about two minutes later when a pillow hit him and Blaine and Kurt realized just how loud he was moaning and his cheeks turned even redder if possible.

Blaine pulled off his neck and kissed him once more on his lips before lying down on his side.

“Turn back over I want to spoon.”

Kurt huffed out a laugh and complied. They feel asleep like this then woke up to the sound of a clicking camera and very uncomfortable pants.

That morning Kurt learned that Jeff and Nick were not very fast runners and that he let Blaine get a little out of hand with this hickey. It started at the tip of his chin and ended just above his scar in the middle of his neck and was a deep shade of purple. There was no way a scarf was going to hide this. And his point was proven when his dad gave him another talk and Santana pointed it out during Glee club and not even Mr. Shue could draw the attention away from him.

He was going to kill Blaine.


End file.
